Lancia
Summary Lancia is a member of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang while under Mukuro's control and a former member of an unknown Mafia Famiglia. While Lancia was a part of the Mafia, he was happy for the life they gave him. This all changed when Mukuro arrived and, through possession, forced him to murder his family for his own revenge against the Mafia. While under Mukuro's control, he became the fake Mukuro Rokudo who murdered countless people, until he met Tsuna, who helped to break the control Mukuro had on him. Now free from Mukuro's control, Lancia is making amends for all the sins he committed while under Mukuro's control. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Lancia Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''25 '''Classification: '''Human, Mafia '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert on using a large Steel Serpent Ball, Expert on hand to hand combat, Air Manipulation (Can control some of air vis his large Steel Serpent Ball), Resistance to Perception Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Known as the strongest man in Northern Italy, which should make him as strong as other mafias like Dino) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Gokudera) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range. Tens of meters with Steel Serpent Ball. Standard Equipment: *'Steel Serpent Ball:' He possesses a large metal ball that is attached to a chain with a ring at the end for holding, making it a mace-like weapon. The snake-like grooves twist the air current around the ball. The currents that travel through the grooves merge in a complex fashion and create a violent current with much greater power. Along with the increase in power of Lancia's attacks, these violent air currents create a vortex to suck in whatever is near, making it difficult for the enemy to dodge. Steel_Serpent_Ball.PNG.png|Lanica's Steel Serpent Ball Intelligence: High Weakness: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Senja Reppa (Thousand Snake Fierce Domination):' Lancia holds his Steel Serpent Ball before him and strikes the ball with his palm, causing the weapon to fly at high speeds towards the intended target. The impact of the strike creates a massive amount of destruction around the target as well. The snake-shaped grooves twist the flow of air as it flies, creating a gale that amplifies the ball's force. *'Boja Reppa (Violet Snake Fierce Domination):' Lancia throws the Steel Serpent Ball into the air to give it an extra spin and hits the ball with both of his palms to add more power. Lancia is able to bring his opponents closer to him by using his ball to manipulate the airflow. *'Hija Reppa (Flying Snake Fierce Domination):' Lancia throws the weapon while in the air, giving it extra spin as he strikes it with both palms, adding to the destructive power of the attack. And appears to have a shadow snake in front of the steel ball. Thousand_Snake_Fierce_Domination.PNG.png|Senja Reppa Violet_Snake_Fierce_Domination.PNG.png|Boja Reppa Flying_Snake_Fierce_Domination.JPG.jpg|Hija Reppa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Katekyō Hitman Reborn! Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Reformed Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 7